1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus of electrophotography or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional image formation apparatus transfers a toner image as a developer image to a sheet as a medium by means of a photosensitive drum as an image carrier and an image transfer roller as an image transfer device as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-124058.